halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ajax-013
One of the 90 children kidnapped and inducted into the Spartan program, , as he became known, was a notorious Spartan, serving amongst his brothers and sisters-in-arms during both the Insurrection and the Great War, and beyond. A specialist in close quarters operations, and electronic warfare, his keen intellect and sharp wits are tempered by an uncanny brutality in combat. Merciless in battle, and dogmatically loyal to the UNSC, he's served the UNSC across dozens of worlds, in hundreds of battles. Biography Early Life Much of Ajax's early life, prior to recruitment, can be easily traced. Born in the Camelot Arcology in the United Kingdom, to Oscar and Wendy XXX, he was raised in that area. Even at a young age, his obvious mental and physical capabilities were apparent, both in and outside of his school. His stunted social development did not start till later though. He was ear-marked for recruitment by ONI for the Spartan program, and was selected for the final 90. When his parents died in a car crash, he was moved into care of the state. His younger sister, Haley, would be incorrectly marked as having died in the same accident, but was in fact hospitalised in a coma, and did not wake for another two years. After going into care, his records became spotty. What is known, shortly after being orphaned ONI removed him from his orphanage, and replaced him with a Flash Clone. The clone would go on to disappear into the system, and ONI failed to trace him further. Ajax, alongside 75 other children, awoke in a strange environment. They were entered into the most gruelling experience of their life. Unbeknownst to ONI, the flash clone survived, and was adopted, changing his name to AJ Santangelo. Training Ajax was taken, alongside 75 children, to Reach. Brought to the secure amphitheatre in the Reach FLEETCOM military complex, he, and the others, were given their introduction to the Spartan-II program. Called upon to serve, he entered the hard training that would shape him into a living weapon. On their first day of training, they were worked hard from the get go. With encouragement in the form of an electric baton, they performed 100 repetitions of jumping jacks, sit ups, deep squats, knee bends, and leg lifts. After that, they were jogged a mile to the Naval Academy, where the AI attaché to the program, Deja, taught them a number of lessons. While he remained quiet, he particularly enjoyed this. Finally, they were sent to the 'playground', a gruelling maze designed to test their very limits. Arranged in groups of three, Ajax turned to meet his team mates for the rest of training, Elise and Stefan. They managed to collectively bicker their way through the course, hampering one another as much as they helped each other. They barely scrapped second last, winning only because of the actions of John-117 over his own team mates. The team did not mesh particular well. Elise was far too boisterous for team activities, Stefan too wild, and Ajax far too unfocused. Constantly questioning exercises and orders, he felt the sharp tap of a stun baton a few times. The only place he seemed to shine was in lessons with Deja, especially shining during a deconstruction of tactics used at Cannae during a history lesson. Insurrection OPERATION:LION'S ROAR Insurrection on Jericho VII Roosevelt Military Base Great War Chi Ceti 2525 Battle of the Great Bear target acquisition, recovers prisoner Liberation of Harvest 2531 retaliatory strike Battle of Vodin 2532 Battle of Jericho VII Feb 12 2535 Battle of Morrigan III 2536 Battle of Leonis Minoris 2537 Siege of the Atlas Moons 2539 Operation: TEMPLE MARKET 2541 insurrectionist strike ajax butchers enemies Battle of Miridem 2544 Battle of Draco III 2545 Siege of Paris IV 2549 Battle of Meridian ajax arrives in 2550 Reach New Anatolia Home Coming Divine Ascension Respite Necropolis Second Battle of Earth Battle of Doisac Post War Physical Appearance Ajax has a physique typical of any Spartan-II, with a tall, broad, and extremely toned physique, honed and shaped into a lethal instrument in it's own right. His body is athletic, rather than brawny, as some might expect of a Spartan. Ajax's body is a patch work of scars, with burns, bullet wounds, slashes, and other injuries contributing to the mess. He's got a few scars, more noticeable than others, such as the healed tunnel left by a particle beam, scars over his left shoulder masking the mounting point for his arm, and a scar covering his left eye. His left arm is cybernetic to the shoulder, but is masked by synthetic skin. Both his legs are cybernetic to the hip. Ajax is of mixed European descent, and was naturally born with pale skin, a feature only accentuated by his armour-enclosed life style. His eyes are hazel, a mixture of green and brown shades. He naturally has black hair, but keeps it in a close, practical cut, and keeps himself mostly clean shaven, whenever possible. He does occasionally wear an eye patch to mask his cybernetic eye, more as a means of deception that any fashion statement. Personality On first meeting, most are intimidated by Ajax. Quiet and intense, his words are choice, sharp, and insightful, and he rarely pulls his punches. He's a wary character, slow to trust, and near unforgiving to those that cross him. He's cold, and calculating, with a methodical patience to all things, and he even fights with a cold fury. On the rare occasion he becomes enraged, he turns into a snarling beast, almost uncaring for any sort of pain. Most see him as something of a fanatic, loyal to the UNSC, sometimes almost beyond reason. While due in part to his indoctrination, he makes no excuses for his actions. He knows his role, and recognises the evil he commits, and is fully aware of why. After all, humanity is one, tiny speck, in a galaxy ready to swallow them. Internal dissent, and external threats must be dealt with. To mistake his dogma for blind faith is foolish though, and is not nearly enough to coax him into action. For those that earn his trust, there's a second Ajax few ever get to see. Still quiet, he opens up a little for those around him, sharing an occasional quip, and even the rare smile. He's almost a little playful, and very defensive of his odd little family. He's almost fatherly to his Spartans, in his own quirky way, and pushes them as hard as they go to shape and mould them. What inspires their loyalty though is his willingness to lead from the front, alongside his Spartans, rather than the rear. Skills Ajax is a trained Spartan, from the age of 7 to the age of 14 he spent every day living out a brutal training regime, shaping him into a weapon. His training, augmentation, and armour, makes him faster, stronger, and more resilient than any other human. This is etched into every part of his physicality, knowing that any human is frail and slow compared to him. As a Spartan, he's a peerless soldier, skilled in all aspects of warfare. An expert in asymmetric warfare, and counter-terrorism, like all Spartans he is trained as a top-tier special forces operator, capable of conducting battlefield operations against a uniformed force one day, then alternating to neutralising a terrorist cell using hostages the next day. As a Spartan, he also has a thorough education in maths, science, English and history, giving them the knowledge to live their daily lives, and the history of what they've sworn to protect. He's something of a renaissance man, with a wide variety of skills and abilities not common to the other Spartans. As a Spartan operator, Ajax is trained in a variety of weaponry, and is proficient with heavy arms, sniper rifles, and everything in between. However, Ajax has his own personal preferences for chosen weaponry. Most commonly, he'll utilise shotguns, matching his close quarters sensibilities. A veritable surgeon with it, his natural instincts, and enhanced reactions allow him to neutralise targets in close quarters with impunity. He's experienced to the point that he can reload it in the blink of an eye, and tends to use fast loading methods, such as slipping a shell straight into the chamber, then loading the magazine. To complement his shotgun, he typically carries a long ranged rifle matched for medium to long range combat. During his first few years of service against the Insurrection, and later the Covenant, he utilised a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. Well balanced and deadly accurate, he'd use it in support of his fellow Spartans, when his shotgun proved inefficient. He later switched this out for a Battle Rifle-55, using that till the end of the war. Favouring the more versatile battle rifle, his enhanced strength made the recoil negligible. He's also deadly with a pistol, preferably the M6 series magnum used by the UNSC. Quick on the draw, and with an intuitive feel for the weapon, he can often draw it and fire it from the hip, knocking a target down at range. Even without a firearm, Ajax is still lethal. His tutelage under the harsh instruction CPO Mendez included extensive training on hand-to-hand combat. The majority of the curriculum was made up of the Unified Martial Combat Codex, a UNSC-wide martial arts program. A combat method that mixed elements of Jiu-Jitsu, Wrestling, Boxing, Savate, Jujutsu, Judo, Sambo, Krav Maga, Karate, Aikido, Muay Thai, Eskrima, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, and Kickboxing, as well as older generations of military martial arts programs, it had split focus on non-lethal disabling techniques, self-defence, and lethal action against enemy combatants. Disciplines include strikes, holds, chokes, grapples, knife fighting, disarming and counter-disarming, bayonet fighting and even hand-to-hand fighting with a rifle in his hands. The result is, Ajax is a deadly force, even without his weapons, easily capable of killing a man with a single punch thanks to his augmented strength. He can quickly disarm foe, or take them down without even making a peep. He's also a butcher when he's got a knife in his hands, carving up a target quickly. Despite his strength, he's just as capable at neutralising a target without killing them. While all Spartans have a familiarity with a wide range of UNSC and alien fighting machines, and technology, Ajax has taken this a step further. He has an extremely keen knowledge of technology, and even a deeper understanding of the highly experimental technology used by him and the other SPARTANS, enough to field repair most of it. He's experienced in repairing, rebuilding or subverting a variety of technology, and often tinkers and modulates his gear in an attempt to improve functionality. He's also got the bad habit of disassembling gear to find out how it works, and doesn't always get around to putting it back together. Aside from his incredible strength, speed, reaction times and stamina, Ajax-013's greatest asset is his mind. With a projected Intelligence quotient of over 175, marking him in the 'extremely gifted' area. His mind is probably one of the SPARTAN-II's greatest boons, which goes in with Linda-058 skill with sniper rifles, Kelly-087's speed and John-117's leadership ability. His mind is not only sharp, but also finely honed, well trained and always analysing his surroundings and the people him, focused on understanding the world and people. This understanding can allow him to derive a persons behaviour, even when unpredictable, under stress and injured. His ability to gain deep insight into an enemy, just by their actions, also compounds his difficulty to understand people on an emotional level and often makes him appear cold, or aloof. He can often look at an individual and derive a number small details and personality quirks to derive a short history and their next reasonable action, or even hyper-analyse an individual for a physical or mental weakness prior to conflict. Because of the way his unique mind works, he has a profound knowledge and working ability with machinery, electronics and Artificial Intelligence systems, leading to his position as the II's primary mechanic, electronic warfare and hacking specialist. He can work as fast an inexperienced Artificial Intelligence and with as much ability, and can even outpace and out think some 'young' Dumb A.I.s., being much more flexible and free thinking. His cyberwarfare methodology is to always remain unpredictable, constantly hammering a firewall or system with a bombardment of intrusion protocols modelled on Doctor Halsey's work on on Illegal Intrusion Protocols and Counter-Illegal Intrusion Protocols (PIE/C-PIE). Ajax's ability to quickly modulate his cyber-attacks, with mutating algorithms, and his self-modulating viral vectors, has outwitted many defensive measures. However, his skills isn't only in offence. He's developed numerous firewall programs, as well as exotic barrier programs, designed to ensnare would be intruders, and expose them. His intelligence, and detachment from most emotions, made him a lethal weapon for interrogations. Using this as leverage, he could break most targets by assaulting their psyche with quick, minimal strokes of psychological warfare, a tactic designed to keep both him, and his subject, safe. However, the Great War changed that, since he faced subjects that were hardened against such effects, and with psyches shielded against such attacks. This required his usual stance to be teamed with physical trauma, intended to weaken their resolve, and open them up to the psychological aspect. This became a habit that was hard to kick, and even after the war has ended, his tactics haven't changed, no matter the opponent. His ability to force His intelligence naturally marked him out for potential leadership roles. Groomed for leadership in the Spartan program, despite his own apprehension on the matter. His fast wits, ability to multi-task and attention to detail all served him well in training for leadership, that focused on enhancing his tactical acumen and leadership capabilities. As a leader, he's thorough and to the point, with a fluid and efficient command style. However, his command style is taxing on his subordinates, as he expects results, even in the face of difficult objectives. While completely capable of leading his unit from the rear, directing their combat actions from a command post or TOC with absolute efficiency, his preference is to lead in person, and from the front. Leading by example, his Spartans respect his attitude to combat, and their loyalty is cemented by his dedication to them, going above and beyond to make sure they survive the next fight. He has a near-eidetic memory, and can accurately recall small and minute details after only a brief exposure. Longer exposure, in conjunction with mnemonics, allows him a near photographic memory, committing every tiny detail to memory for later recall. Professor Halsey nurtured his intelligence with more and more philosophical and scientific pursuits. Though this was often at odds with Mendez's military training, Mendez to some degree nurtured his literary exploration with 'A Soldier's Tale: Rain forest Wars. Through his life, he learned seven new languages, and advance science, in biology, chemistry, physics, theoretical astrophysics, slipspace physics (he is capable of preforming Slipstream Space calculations in his head), science, Artificial Intelligence Psychology, Xenobiology, experimental dynamic plasma physics and advance cyborg theories. Between 2555 and 2561 he wrote three doctoral theses, on the role of electronic and cyber warfare against the Insurrection and the Covenant. These Theses were keenly analysed by ONI, and by UNSC Cyberwarfare command, and now forms a large block of their training. Halsey noted that, should he have never been entered into the SPARTAN program, he may well have succeeded in the academic world. Augmentations As part of the Spartan program, Ajax was given the battery of Spartan-II augmentations. These include; *Occipital Capillary Reversal: Surgery was performed on the occipital lobe of the left cerebral hemisphere of the brain to reverse the direction of blood flow in each capillary to boost the blood flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina. This enhanced vision in low-light environments and produced an increase in visual perception. *Carbide Ceramic Ossification: A Carbide Ceramic was applied to the humerus, radius and ulna bones in the arm, and the tibia, fibula and femur in the legs, which caused the break down of bone tissue, followed by extreme ossification, causing the bones to harden to a near unbreakable level. *Catalytic Thyroid Implant: A platinum pellet was implanted in his left thyroid gland. This pellet contained a human growth hormone that released into the body and boosted growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. The hormone targeted and stimulated the growth of fast and slow twitch muscle fibres, increasing his muscle mass. The hormone also targeted osteoblasts to help boost bone tissue formation and strengthen his bones. Eventually, the pellet dissolved. *Muscular Enhancement Injections: Ajax was injected with a protein complex that targeted the muscles' intracellular molecular machinery to help increase muscle strength and endurance. These injections increased the density of the connective tissues and fibres, making connecting tendons stronger and decreasing lactase recovery time. The numerous muscle enhancements gave him the ability to lift three times his body mass, and since then his strength has only grown. *Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites: Lastly, Ajax had an alternation of his bioeletrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. This gave him a 300% increase in subject reflexes. Following this procedure, Ajax exhibited a marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Under the later Thunderbolt Initiative he received a battery of cybernetic upgrades, as well as upgrades unique to the Spartan-IV program. These included; *Thunderbolt Reflex Booster: The Reflex Booster is a cybernetic augmentation that boosts the reflex of the user and improves reaction time. This allows a user to react faster than an unaugmented human and split their attention between multiple targets. The system itself consists of a central hub connected to a module installed in the the spine, with nodes in the arms and legs, connected to major nerve bundles and to other sections of the Vestibular system, which controls dexterity, muscle control and reaction time. The nodes are activated by the central module, sending signals to the nodes at the speed of thought, then back at coordinating systems in the spine. By stimulating neurons, this system replaces absent sensor function and enable enhanced function, with some training. *CX-7 Interceptor Implants: The Interceptor implant uses implanted bio-plastic lenses in the eye, embedded with nano-circuitry with neural laces attached to the optical nerve. These lenses, at a basic level, can enhance visual acuity, allowing vision at extended range. They can also produce a limited HUD when attached to a external system, through the users neural interface. The Interceptor implant can also take visually attained data and feed it through to other implants to share data, enhance reactions and even record live data. The Interceptor also provides limited protection against high power glare, even those produced by man-made sources, such as flash bang grenades. *MD-66 NeuroLink Electronic System: The MD-66 NeuroLink is a specialised electronic system that provides a wireless system link to not only external systems but to internal systems. It also has a number of plug in slots for expanding systems to improve its functionality and add uses. The MD-66 NeuroLink is itself, plugged into the Neural Lace, providing a bulwark between the Neural Lace and the mind itself. The MD-66 NeuroLink links to any other active augmentation, sending and receiving data on their running, acting as a central diagnostic and control system. It also provides a centralized protection against cybernetic attacks, with complex defensive hardware and software. The Wireless system also allows it to send and receive narrowband microwave messages and interface with nearby wireless systems. **MD-661 Cybernetic Warfare Module: The MD-661 CWM (CyWar) is a plugin module for the NeuroLink that provides offensive Cyber Warfare systems for the operator. This modules contains numerous high power processors and CPUs, with codebreaking systems, counter-cryptographic subroutines and Information Warfare solutions to defeat millions of different defences, from across the entirety of Alliance Space. **MD662 Network Analysis Module: The MD661 NAM is a module that uses specialised scripting systems to analysis and silently snoop in on systems, without raising alarm systems. This allows it to intrude for investigation, though prevents major data insertion or retrieval. *Adrenal Thermal Metabolase Implant: Adrenal implant that releases a catalyst that enhances adrenal response during times of physiological stress, but also produces and controls a nanite containing co-enzyme inhibitor for the harmful by-product of the catalyst. This implant allows for enhanced responses during scenarios entailing extreme pressure. *FQ-67 Cognitive Enhancement Implant: The CEI implantation consists of four separate implants, two plugged into each hemisphere of the brain. Each implant consists of a brain machine interface, with a highly specialised CPU cluster that is designed to enhance brain function. It delicately provides nootropic stimulation, enhancing brain function. Through controlled stimulation, data parsing and enhancement, it can achieve neural synchronisity, allowing for faster brains, that can react faster, process data faster and provide fast data uploads. *QR-4 Medical System: The QR-4 consists of a large network of finely tuned augments that monitor the health of the operator and work to restore it in the event their health is endangered. The central augment consists of a diagnostic module implanted in the lower back that controls smaller secondary modules in the occurrence of critical damage through internal or external trauma. **Sensors: The Sensor module consists of hair thin sensors attached to the vital organs. This sensors monitor the health status of the operator, and can alert him to organ failure, damage or trauma. There are also sensors in the lymphatic system and adrenal glands. **Implanted Defibrillator: The Defibrillator module consists of inbuilt paddles, intended to re-establish normal sinus rhythm in the event the heart undergoes arrhythmia. This defibrillator has a charge of 80 and can be vital in saving the life of a critically injured operator. The unit is directly controlled by the Medical System and carefully controlled, allowing precise control of the electric pulses. **Wound Suppression System: The WSS consists of a number of modules designed to decrease healing time without potential life threatening side effects. One module controls Leucocytic coprotein complex and microfibrin spindlase distribution from nanite controlled node, allowing for near instant clotting of vascular breaches, without incurring fatal blood clots, through carefully controlled application and nanite control systems. The second module is an Angiogenesis Protein Therapy system, promoting growth of new blood vessels from existing ones to heal wounds at an increased pace. The last module is a Nerve Stimulator implant, intended to control the release of neurotransmitters related to healing and recovery, allowing for neuromodulation of the immune system, allowing for control of the immune cycles, reduction in systemic inflammation and increases in the speed of healing. *XA-91 Inner Ear Implants: A series of carefully introduced implants to the inner ear, intended to protect the ears from auditory assault, sharpens hearing and directional detection and implants to the balance centres, that not only protect them from potential confusion but increases their ability to maintain their balance, giving them incredibly balance and agility. A number of inner ear implants also manipulate the small bones in the ear, allowing it to produce like for like sound, when audio data is transmitted to the NeuroLink. This generates a 'silent' radio receiver so an operative can receive updates without alerting others. *XI-116 Neural Stabilization Feedback System: The NSFS is a cranial implant that reads feedback produced by the inner ear and optical implants to adjust the operators output. every second the augment monitors the operators orientation and balance then processes this into positive feedback, modifying this out put so the operators balance and hand-eye co-ordination and muscle control is regulated and enhance. *BH-22 Microprobe Throat Implant: This implant allows a user to send audio messages through their NeuroLink without actually speaking, by manipulating their vocal chords. This means an Operator can send audio messages online without the use of microphones, recording equipment, or even moving their mouth. Once moved to the reborn Spartan-IV program, he received a new batch of upgrades, making him stronger than ever. During the Oriana Rebellion, Ajax suffered catastrophic injuries. Losing his left arm, his left eye, and both of his legs, as well as suffering terrible internal injuries, he received advanced cybernetic reconstruction. His arms and legs were replaced by Arcturus Medical 1.3e Zeus cybernetics. Considered to be high-end cybernetics, and equal in mechanical strength and resistance to his augmented limbs, these limbs are as precise as the flesh and blood ones he lost, and otherwise undistinguishable, allowing him to wear normal clothing, and armour over them. They have a tactile sensation matrix linked into his own nervous system, giving it a sense of touch, pain, heat, and pressure like real skin. These sensors can be toned down when the situation demands it. His left eye is cybernetic, with a high focus lens that can view through walls with a short-ranged terahertz sight, and has all, if not better, visual acuity that his augmented eyes. It was specifically engineered to match his natural eye too. Armoury During the Insurrection Shortly after graduating from the Spartan program, Ajax fought a few conflicts against the Insurrection, before the start of the Covenant War. During this time, he utilised either ODST BDUs, considered standard for special forces, or Black Body Suits, ideal for infiltration operations. Most were lightly modified, usually with additional sensors, and increased armour for close quarters combat. His primary Weapon would by the M90 Shotgun. Heavy duty, and lethal up close, the shotgun was slow firing and noisy, but it didn't matter much to Ajax. It was tough and reliable, and wouldn't break if he used it as a makeshift club. He also interchangeably used the M45, though her preferred the former over the later. His secondary to this was the M392 DMR. Loaded with match-grade anti-personnel ammunition, and fitted with a mid-ranged sight and a flash suppressor. Lethal and well balanced, the DMR could be buried under mud for days and still function. What it lacked in sophistication, it made up for it with its highly accurate fire. His usual back up to these weapons was a M6C. Rarely fitted with much more than a under slung sight, it's heavy stopping power made it good for dropping Insurrectionists at close range. It was also useful for close quarters, during boarding actions, when it was too close for him to draw his shotgun. Occasionally, he would exchange this for a suppressed M6C/SOCOM or a M6D Magnum, using it with the sight and extended magazine as a substitute for the DMR. Occasionally, he'd utilise the MA2B carbine, for certain anti-Insurrection operations, with the increased stopping power and decreased length making it good for urban combat. During any operation, he often brought explosive charges. The standard was M9 Fragmentation Grenades, for clearing buildings of defenders. He also brought flashbangs, and sometimes alternated with satchel charges and thermite grenades. For close in action, he kept a M11 CQCWS, fancy speak for a large combat knife, equally adept as a survival tool, or an assassination weapon. In his hands, the heavy blade can penetrate armour plate. During the Covenant War During the Covenant War, the biggest change to his armour was the inclusion of MJOLNIR. Once the Spartans were issued their armour, Ajax took a set of CQC armour. Designed for survivability in close quarters, it features heavier armour, and enhanced joint mobility. The whole armour is designed for urban combat, and for boarding actions, at short range where Ajax excelled. His was usually rigged with additional sensors designed for hunter-killer missions in urban environments. Later, he swapped out for the modernised Mk VI CQB armour. While it lacked the modularity of the CQC, it had improved sensors and armour features, which found favour with Ajax. Both his CQC and CQB were painted dark grey, with his name tag on the shoulder and a crimson flash, his only unit identification. He would use much of the same weaponry, the only change he made was exchanging the DMR for the more flexible BR55. Lightweight, with an option for burst or full auto-fire, it was better suited to his fighting style. Rather than the traditional scope fitted to the BR55, he adopted a short ranged red-dot sight, teamed with a laser sight. His equipment remained otherwise unchanged. Post War When the war ended, his armament changed in the post-war period. He changed up to a Gen-2 Protector suit, favouring the enhanced protection, from both gunfire and electronic warfare. He augmented it with a number of modular systems, which were often changed out on a regular basis. His armour was augmented by ballistic mesh, a flexible, bulletproof material, formed into a half cape around his legs to protect vulnerable portions of his legs from shots. This came into favour after campaigns alongside Sangheili legions sporting the same garb, native to their colony world. His M90 was exchanged for the new generation M45D, favouring the enhanced weight and the recoil compensation. Likewise, he changed up the BR85, and M6H, replacing his prior choices. After 2560, he once again changed his choice of weaponry. His choice for weapon changed to the M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System. A fully automatic shotgun, it's fed from either box or drum magazines, and features advanced heat-distribution systems, recoil compensation, and smart-scope linked choke control, allowing for the accuracy to be rapidly altered just by aiming at a target. It can be quickly loaded, and a skilled operator like Ajax can load a fresh magazine in an instant. Ajax's particular shotgun is fitted with a breaching barrel, and has a holographic sight, and laser sight as standard. He carries both standard flechette rounds and explosive munitions. His secondary is the M55C Enhanced Battle Rifle, the successor the BR-85. The rifle has been fitted with a CALI electronic sight, but is otherwise unmodified. It has a threaded battle for fitting a suppressor in place of its standard flash suppressor. His backup is a M6L Personal Defence Weapon System, fitted with both a laser sight and a short ranged sight, it has a matte black finish. His preferred back up, he's a quick shot with it when needed. He carries a M11 CQCWS as standard, as he always has, but now its teamed with a Emerson Karambit 75 super, a curved, sickle like blade. The small folding blade is tucked under his left arm, allowing him to keep it as a hidden blade an a back up. Vehicles Ajax has long specialised in using vehicles, being the best driver amongst his peers. While over the years he's had a number of vehicles come and go, often on a ad-hoc basis, it wasn't until the sixties he had the opportunity to take his own transport. During ground operations, he's most commonly seem riding in a modified M12B Warthog Assassin Rapid Assault Vehicle. Dubbed the Revenant for the amount of times its been wrecked, recovered and brought back from the dead, the Revenant has been modified with additional armour for front line combat. The hood has a inverted V shaped wedge of NERA plating, with ordnance fencing alongside both sides and on the rear. The Passenger seat is fitted with a M247H2 Heavy Machine Gun on a pintle mount, and the rear mounted is a M46 Vulcan LAAG turret. Compared to the standard M12 Warthog, it has infra-red suppressive paint, decoy launchers, a point defence laser, a chameleonic skin to mask itself during operations, and a number of engineering changes, such as shortened and lightened titanium racing exhaust, uprated suspension, AEGIS-ceramic brakes and the addition of two hypochlorite-based, fuel-oxidization injectors, for short boosts of speed, allowing them to greatly increase speed and acceleration. The Hornet's Nest is a trailer packed with computers and servers, designed to be used by Ajax and his Spartans as a mobile cyberwarfare centre. Fitted with matrices for AIs, several computer stations, a metamaterial antennae, point defences, drone launching facilities and command and control systems, its a mobile trailer that can black out an entire planet with cyberwarfare attacks. A mobile command centre, it can be ferried by air or trucks, and has served as a weapon for attacking enemy networks or as a head quarters for operations. His second mode of transport is the Nyx-class Sloop. The ship, called Lady Luck, is a fast and agile stealth ship, designed for rapid attack. With a surprisingly long distance, and fighter-style agility, its deadly enough as it is, but its real power is its capability to drop squads into hostile territory unnoticed. The Lady Luck has been fitted with a number of variable internal space, including a medical bay, briefing room, holding cell, and a well equipped computer room for conducting network attacks. For larger operations, he, and Blackjack company, used a Thetis-class Fast Attack Corvette, the UNSC Adrestia. Specially requisitioned for Blackjack company use, it's small naval crew is usually augmented by Spartan personnel, and carries the majority of Blackjack for clandestine insertions. An advanced warship, it possesses ample stealth technology, a Tactical Operations Centre fitted with the latest control technology, and a bundle of guns that give it significantly more punch than one would expect. Fast and agile, its got a decent internal storage, carrying enough supplies to keep Blackjack fighting for several weeks, along with Warthogs, Mongoose ATVs, even a few Mantis walkers, as well as launch bays for Pelicans. Included amongst its modifications is two launch bays for HEV pods, and a trailing pod carrying cruise missiles for attacking ground targets. Principally, the Adrestia has few outstanding modifications, although it has been rigged for extreme in-atmosphere manoeuvres, the kind favoured by Blackjack for insertions. Relations Elise-070 Stefan-124 Mike-028 Mel-038 John-117 Other Spartan-IIs Codename: REGAN AJ Santangelo Victoria-G013 Ezra-G227 Lukas-G305 Codename: SLATEBACK Codename: NERO Joyeuse Rubra Rex Kasr 'Revak Decorations Basic Training graduate honour: Awarded during vehicular training of the SPARTANS Bronze Star: Battle of Morigan III, engaged and destroyed a squadron of Wraith tanks with improvised explosives under heavy fire Silver Star: Awarded to him and marine Corporal Enzo Vincetti when they stormed a covenant firebase along with a large contigent of marines and despite heavy casualties engaged an Elite Zealot al the Battle of Morigan III, Vincetti and Ajax engaged the zealot and his major domos at close range, Vincetti taking one down with a full magazine and Ajax smashing one over the head. The zealot went to strike Ajax when Vincetti leapt upon it and stopped it but was mortally wounded. Ajax then began to shoot at it and club it until it died and then later Vincetti died of his wounds. The Navy and Marine Corps medal: Awarded during battle of Morigan III to him and Black team when they Attacked a covenant strike team head on to help marines set up a LZ to provide them with a forward base. NCO development ribbon: For (barely) completing his NCO course. Outstanding airman of the year ribbon: Awarded when he took control of the pilot of the pelican transporting Blue, green and Black team into combat was hit and he took control of the Pelican and managed to steer it clear of several Banshees engaging them and successfully manoeuvre through the ruins of the capital of Morigan III then land it safely despite significant damage. The Purple Heart: First awarded with his Prisoner of war Medallion. Red Legion on honour: Awarded for engagement against Covenant during The space battle of the Morigan sector. Black team boarded a Covenant assault carrier, the Holy Grace and fought the ship commander with a captured plasma sword and then rescued an ONI agent from the brig. The silver Star: Awarded for defence of the ship UNSC marathon class cruiser Axon Gate against Covenant Boarding action during the Space battle of Morigan sector. Colonial Cross: for his actions on the Covenant planet Divine Ascension Quotes Gallery File:Ajax full cloak.png File:Ajax.png